


Stay Close

by maxfax



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Miles, Scenting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfax/pseuds/maxfax
Summary: Who was there when he needed support? Miles. Who was there to help him make meals  or bring him take out after filling in for him at his job? Miles. Who was there when a drone hit him for a second time and knocked him out cold? Miles. Miles was always there for him. Even when he was convinced he didn't need any help.So when the young omega snuck through his window well after midnight practically smelling of rainbows and mother cooked dinner, well... who was Peter to deny him?But things don't always go as planned.





	Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I noticed the lack of ABO fanfiction in this field and that's most likely because nobody wants them but ya know like if the fandom exists ya gotta have these kinds of things, right??

Peter groaned as Miles, Miles Morales, his Miles, flipped him over and took refuge to his thighs, resting his bottom on them and staring down at him with the most loveliest lustful look he has ever seen. 

Now, you're probably wondering how we got here. Well shush. We're getting to that.

Peter was a simple man. He worked part time at a burger joint and lived in a run down apartment building, but he never complained. Well, not seriously, at least. Since the building was so unsanitary his landlord accepted small payment every once in a while if he agreed not to report her. It's a win-win. 

Mary Jane found someone else, an alpha with broad shoulders and plenty cash to throw around and at her. At first Peter was stricken. Absolutely devastated. Thought he couldn't live without her. But of course he could, that's what Miles convinced him of. 

When he was busy moping alone in his trash littered apartment, the young spider omega made sure to stop by after classes. Sometimes he would bring groceries, or cleaning supplies to help tidy up the place, or he would just simply sit and patiently comfort Peter until he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep. This went on for like a week straight. He's pathetic, he knows.

But who was there when he needed support? Miles. Who was there to help him make meals or bring him take out after filling in for him at his job? Miles. Who was there when a drone hit him for a second time and knocked him out cold? Miles. Miles was always there for him. Even when he was convinced he didn't need any help.

So when the young omega snuck through his window well after midnight practically smelling of rainbows and mother cooked dinner, well... who was Peter to deny him?

Sure, Peter was high above his prime and Miles was still a teenager, but in this world, all that really mattered was status if all parties were willing. It didn't stop some guilt from slipping through his composure, though.

His spidey sense went off and startled him awake. But the shock wore off quickly when he realised it was not warning him of any danger, but a fellow spider. He groaned, shifting under the blankets draped over him.

"Miles.. what are you doing here?" Peter squinted in the dark at the figure standing in the moonlight shining through his blinds and he shivered. The window was wide open.

The boy must have noticed his discomfort because he turned and with a rough shove, closed the window. The resulting bang made Peter jump a little, sitting up. 

He rubbed at his eyes as Miles slowly walked to his bedside. "What's up buddy?" He watched the young spider crawl onto his mattress and Peter had to move his legs so he didn't crush them. "...Are you hurt?" Worry was starting to set in. Miles was not answering him. 

"Peter.." Miles was sitting on his knees next to him, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't.." he bit his lip, hesitating. 

The older man waited patiently, reaching over and turning on the lamp next to his bed and looking Miles over for any injuries. As far as he could see, there were none. "Yeah, Miles?" The boy looked stressed out.

Miles continued to chew at his lip. It was becoming a habit lately. Peter noted down to bring that up at a later date. "I don't feel very well.." Miles whined and leaned forward on his knees, fiddling with the red sweater he had on. 

Peter gently rested his hand onto the boy's clammy forehead. "Ah- yeah.. looks like ya might be coming down with something, kid." He sighed, worried. It was way too early for this shit. But it was Miles who needed him.

It was not until the Peter threw the blankets off himself that he noticed the scent radiating off the small body next to him. Ohhhhh boy, was that..? Peter turned back towards Miles and looked him over again.

He was feverish, cheeks flushed and skin clammy, practically out of breath. The omega was fidgeting uncomfortably on his knees. And that scent. Oh god, that scent. It was like- your favorite ice cream on a boiling day or- or white peppermint hot chocolate in a snow storm. He hated to admit it, but his own body was starting to react.

"Miles, buddy-" he hurriedly jumped out of the bed and stalked over to flick on the light. "Is this..? Are you-?" Miles looked at him like a kicked, oh so very confused puppy.

"Don't make me say it, Peter..." 

The young spider pushed himself off the bed and Peter couldn't help glancing down at the visible wet spot growing on the crotch of Miles' shorts. "You're in heat." He stated awkwardly. It was getting harder to resist giving into his alpha instincts.

Miles let slip a whimper, legs starting to shake but still taking a few steps in the older spider's direction. "I n-need help.." he looked on the verge of tears. "Peter, please. It- it hurts, man.." 

Peter ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply, which was kind of a mistake considering the aura coming off the body getting ever closer to him. Before he knew it, Miles was slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. Peter felt frozen as the boys scent washed over him completely when Miles tilted his head into his shoulder, on his toes.

"I need you, Peter~"

When Miles started mouthing at his neck, that was the last straw. Peter flicked the light back off and grabbed at the boy's legs, heaving him up and striding back over to the bed where he disposed of him. Miles bounced on the mattress a bit and huffed. But he most certainly didn't complain when the alpha started crawling on top of him. 

~~  
There you go, now you're all caught up.  
~~

Miles clenched his thighs together around Peter's own, feeling the wetness of his arousal seep down his backside and start to cover the older man's skin underneath him. The boy chewed at his lip and smoothed his sweat soaked hands over Peter's equally sweaty chest. 

The eldest of the two slid his own hands up to grip the small waist of the boy presenting himself so openly to him. Peter swallowed loudly as he watched Miles' head tilt back, revealing a small adamsapple and a whole lot of unmarked skin. 

Unmarked skin. 

Peter growled instinctively and in return the boy whined, tilting his head to the side and glancing at him with lust filled eyes. But Peter didn't have time to even reach up to pull the young spider down before Miles leaned left and off his thighs.

Peter blinked slowly. "W-What are you doing?" Gosh, he couldn't stand that scent. That scent. Miles' scent. He smelt of baby powder and fresh honey. Weird mix but you'd understand if you smelt it yourself.

"I- Peter.." his flushed face looked up at him a split second before flinching and glancing at the door then the window, placing his hands flat to the bed they were on.

Peter understood what he was doing as soon as the young spider suddenly bolted towards the window. 

He lurched after Miles and caught his arm. "Miles!" The boy pulled against his hold, growling grimly before giving up. "What the hell?" He could hear slick hitting the floor.

"P-Peter-" Miles looked up at him with panic in his dilated pupils, "Please- it's not good!" He shook his head erratically and Peter furrowed his brows. "The smell, its too strong-" 

For the first time since Miles entered his apartment, he took notice of an unfamiliar scent dusting the air. It smelt musky and...new. Too new. He looked around wearily.

"I'm sure it's nothi-" he stopped himself when there was a bang in the kitchen. Oh fuck. "Shit... shit shit shit-" Peter stressed under his breath, mentally debating with himself. Fight or flight? Maybe he should just- he slowly inched towards the window. 

Peter paused when Miles whimpered. He's not in his right mind and frightened. Peter wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know where he was right now. Heat does that to you. All the boy probably knew was that he was horny and there were higher ranked strangers nearby. Miles needed an alpha to protect him in his time of need. He needed Peter.

The elder spider growled low in his throat and creeped towards the entrance leading to the kitchen, Miles not far behind. He felt small shaking hands grab at his arm as they went. Peter sniffed the air again. He smelt maybe two guys- one an alpha and the other with the stench of a beta. He scowled. How fucking dare these people enter his home uninvited. Maybe they smelt his Miles and followed him here? Not unlikely.

Peter stopped at the doorway and listened intently. The light was off and the switch was over by the countertop. All he could hear was his and Miles' breathing. Maybe they left..? The alpha took a hesitant step forward and Miles whined loudly, quickly letting go of his arm and backing away.

Peter turned to look back and check on him but right then a fist slammed into his cheek, knocking him back. He spit what was probably blood to the side and before he could even look up, a large body tackled him to the ground. They both wrestled and rolled around on the kitchen floor for what felt like hours. The guy had wide shoulders and big hands, which he used to pin Peter's hands to either side of his head. Big mistake. His instincts kicked in and Peter sunk his teeth into the guy's wrist.

"Argh! You little-" Peter used the distraction to allow him to kick the guy off himself, sending him across the room where he lay still. The spider sniffed. It was the beta. Where..?

"Miles!" He stumbled to his feet and rushed back into his bedroom. What greeted him almost made him see red.

The alpha had Miles'- HIS Miles'- face shoved into the floor, backside raised and torso arched downwards. The guy was leaning over the boy, clutching his arms to the carpet with his fangs gripped around the nape of Miles' neck.

He heard the small spider whimper and in response the alpha over him growled in his ear, pressing his crotch to the plump of the boy's ass.

Something snapped in Peter and he bolted forward, reaching for the guy's shoulders to rip him off his omega. 

He was sent hurtling into the wall, nearly going through it as he hit, cracking the wood. The alpha immediately went unconscious. Peter huffed and gave the body a look that could kill before turning back to the trembling body splayed out on his floor. "Miles- baby-" he rushed to kneel down next to him "oh my god, I'm so sorry- Miles" Peter went to touch the boys shoulder and he flinched harshly. The alpha tried not to let it hurt him. 

Peter sighed. Miles may not like it, but it had to be done. He slowly and gently slid his hands underneath the shaking body before him, and pulled it close, rising to his feet and hurrying over to the bed. Miles panicked and as soon as he was placed on the bed, the boy scooted to the very corner and wiggled himself under the blankets. "It's okay, Miles, just.." Peter glanced over the the body on the floor and thought about the one also in the kitchen. "I'll be right back, okay? You're okay. Stay where you are." 

Peter made his way to the body and easily hoisted it over his shoulder, inspecting the cracked wall and making a mental note to fix that up later. He disappearing into the kitchen.

When he got back from disposing of the bodies (he isn't going to say where, but lets just say its very far away and if those guys don't want to end up in jail they'll keep their mouths shut), Miles was in the same place he left him, small lump within the comforter. He must be sleeping. Peter sighed and ran a hand down his face. Making sure the door and windows are locked and the fan is on before settling, the alpha carefully slumped into bed, careful not to wake the poor boy.

Miles still smelt of heat and he could detect the faint scent of that disgusting alpha who had mounted him unwillingly. Peter suppressed a growl. If those guys ever came near his omega again he would make sure they wouldn't see another day.

Peter curled up on his own side of the bed, deciding to give Miles his space for now. He would be here if he needed him. When they woke they both needed a nice long bath. 

Peter made sure to scent the bedding to smell like him for when the boy awoke. To keep him calm. He leaned foreword just a bit and pulled the blankey aside just enough to see Miles' face and place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Before he fell asleep, Peter swore he saw a small smile grace the young spider's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know yall didn't get any smut, and I'm sorry, but maybe I'll continue this if it gets enough attention


End file.
